Step Up
by Princess-nanoha012
Summary: Tsuna es una chica apasionada por el baile callejero, pero con la llegada de Reborn tuvo que dejarlo. Ahora que todas sus batallas terminaron decide volver a la pista de baile y para eso tiene la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Jenny. Tsuna vuelve para hacer brillar a la "Casa de The MOB" y recuperar su lugar como la mejor bailarina...
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

- OoC, OC.

- Fem! Tsuna.

- I-pin y Lambo tienen 13 años mientras que Futta tiene 14 años.

- Etc.

**Parejas:** Hibari x Fem! Tsuna. Yamamoto x Gokudera. Reborn x Lambo. Y muchos más.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayuki ama el baile callejero, es su pasión y su forma de vida. Ella había comenzado con el baile desde que era tan solo una pequeña niña de 5 años, pero termino dejándolo a la llegada de Reborn. Ninguno de sus amigos o Reborn sabían sobre su amor al baile o lo que podía lograr, pero una cosa era segura… Tsuna estaba decidida a volver a la pista de baile.

**Capítulo 1: Volviendo a Bailar.**

Tsuna caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor. Era de noche y se encontraba en un club, por suerte Reborn había salido con Lambo a una _"cita"_ y Nana sabía sobre la pasión de su hija por el baile así que no le impidió salir.

El sonido de la música y las luces llenaban el lugar. Las personas animaban a los bailarines que competían entre ellos.

– Wow, miren a quien tenemos aquí – Tsuna sonrió al ver a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

– T-Rick – reconoció al hombre – ¿Cómo te va? –

– Todo está bien – contesto T-Rick chocando su puño contra el de la menor– ¿Qué te trae hasta estos lares? Pensé que una quinceañera como tú no volvería a pisar este lugar –

– Estoy buscando a Jenny – respondió Tsuna – Voy a volver a bailar –

– Jajaja, repíteme lo que acabas de decir, creo que escucha algo mal – dijo T-Rick sin creer eso.

– Lo digo en serio. Mi pasión hacia el baile no ha cambiado en nada desde que lo deje – aseguro Tsuna – Soy una bailarina y nada, ni nadie cambiara eso. Nací con un altavoz integrado –

T-Rick vio como la menor parecía muy determinada. Él es una de las pocas personas que sabían sobre la razón del porque Tsuna ya no bailaba, si volvía con toda su determinación a estar nuevamente en la pista de baile, pues no se lo negaría. Esa chica había ganado el derecho a ser la menor en baile, así como el de volver a tener su "Casa".

– Esta en los dormitorios – dijo T-Rick.

– Gracias y nos vemos – Tsuna salió corriendo para subir por un ascensor.

* * *

The MOB*, ese es el nombre del club donde Tsuna se encontraba. En el pasado era un viejo almacén, pero la Sawada lo modifico para que sea un lugar donde los bailarines sin hogar puedan quedarse. No fue sino hasta un año antes de la llegada de Reborn que todos los bailarines que se encontraban en The MOB se fueron y abandonaron a Tsunayuki. La única que se había quedado fue Jennifer "Jenny" Kidou y con todo el dolor de su corazón, Tsuna termino dejándola sola.

El almacén es conocido como la "Casa de The MOB" y constaba de varios pisos. La planta baja funcionaba como club y T-Rick trabajaba allí en ocasiones como Dj. Arriba se encontraba el pasillo que conducía del ascensor a la salida y viceversa. Más arriba estaban los dormitorios y otras cosas. Luego pasamos al penúltimo piso, es donde se podía practicar los pasos de baile. El último piso era la azotea, desde allí se podía ver todo Namimori.

Tsuna llego a los dormitorios, había tiendas de campaña y camas de 2 o 3, también había otras cosas increíbles allí. La Sawada sonrió al ver a una joven de 18 años bailar con mucho ritmo, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

– Veo que sigues siendo igual de increíble que en el pasado – comento Tsuna llamando la atención de la joven.

Ella paro de bailar y miro a Tsuna sorprendida – Tsu-Tsuna-sama ¿Es usted? –

– No. Soy un robot del futuro – contesto Tsuna sarcásticamente mientras hacía unos impresionantes movimientos robóticos y provoco que la joven riera.

– Tsuna-sama, cuanto te extrañe – la joven miro a la menor con nostalgia. Extrañaba a la chica, pero sabía que ésta no deseaba que se involucrara en cosas peligrosas y era por eso que la dejo, así como dejo el baile.

– Yo también. Ven dame un abrazo – Jenny se acercó a Tsuna y la abrazo.

– ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? – pregunto Jenny.

– Volveré a bailar – contesto – Es muy aburrido solo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte. Yo amo a mi Famiglia, pero eso no quiere decir que deje a los The MOB, ustedes son importantes y el baile es mi pasión –

– Oh, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para oír eso – dijo Jenny feliz de escuchar eso salir de los labios de Tsuna – Tsuna-sama ¿Me muestra nuevamente su baile? –

– Claro –

El resto de la noche se llenó de bromas y charlas. Ambas chicas se las pasaban hablando y bailando, como si no les importara nada más en la vida. El baile es lo que ambas representas y no había forma de que se los quitaran, por eso Jenny tenía la firme creencia de que no importa cuánto tiempo Tsuna haya dejado de bailar, ella nació con un talento natural y eso era algo que Vongola no podía impedir. El pequeño Cielo Vongola volvería a la pista de baile y nadie lo impediría.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_**The MOB:**_ Significa "La mafia" queda bien con Tsuna, quien es literalmente una mafiosa.

* * *

De acuerdo. Quiero la sinceridad y nada más que eso, díganme ¿Qué les pareció la historia?

Tengo planeado poner a los Vongola, Shimon y demás aliados para que ingresen con los The MOB así que déjenme en los comentarios a quienes quieren que se unan. No importa de para qué son; Bailarines, Dj, Coreógrafos, Artistas (Graffiti y demás), etc. Y antes que nada, este fic fue inspirado por la pelicula_ Step Up, Step Up 2; The Streets, Step Up 3D y Step Up Revolution._

Ahora si me despido.

**Aura y Silvii**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Problemas**

Jenny despertó a Tsuna al ver que era tarde. Como es un viernes y son las 9:30 a.m. se suponía que Tsunayuki debía de encontrarse en la escuela, no en un viejo almacén modificado.

Al cielo de Vongola parecía no importarle que al llegar a casa su tutor demoniaco la mataría. No tenía por qué preocuparse, su madre le dio permiso de estar todo el día fuera de casa. Tsuna se cambió de ropa vistiendo una camiseta sexy con lentejuelas, pantalón deportivo negro, zapatos deportivos y una gorra. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado se encontraba recogido en una coleta de caballo. La camiseta dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de color naranja.

Jenny en cambio estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca, chaqueta con capucha, jeans oscuros y zapatos deportivos. Su cabello rubio, largo y lizo se encontraba suelto. La ropa ocultaba su tatuaje que se encontraba en el abdomen, sector derecho y es de color azul, al igual que sus ojos.

– Tsuna-sama, tengo algo para usted – dijo Jenny – Cierra los ojos y te lo mostrare –

Tsunayuki cerró los ojos esperando la sorpresa de su amiga, sintió que ponían algo en su mano. Algo muy familiar.

– Ya puedes abrirlos – Tsuna abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cámara de video.

– ¡Mi cámara! – sonrió Tsunayuki feliz.

La cámara de video era una de las pocas cosas que Jenny guardo de Tsuna. Con esa cámara, la castaña grababa todo a su alrededor; Practica de pasos, el pasado de las personas, los bailes de otros, Tsuna lo hacía por diversión pero sus videos siempre fueron sorprendentes.

– Jenny, gracias – agradeció Tsuna – Me alegra que guardaras mi cámara de video –

– Claro que lo guardaría, esto era una de las pocas cosas que me dejaste – dijo Jenny.

De repente, Tsuna abrazo a la rubia de su amiga. Jenny al principio se encontraba sorprendida, pero luego correspondió al abrazo rápidamente.

– Vamos, Jenny, debo de presentarte a mis amigos –

* * *

El camino a la casa Sawada se vio interrumpido por una competencia. Tsuna no resistió la curiosidad de saber porque había tanta gente reunida en el parque así que fue a mirar encontrándose con una competencia de baile.

Un sonido llamo la atención de Tsuna, era su celular que sonaba. El mensaje de parte de Yamamoto le llego; _¿Dónde estás?_, eso era lo unico que decía, supuso que debió de ser Reborn quien lo mando y lo más seguro era que Nana termino inventado mil y un escusas sobre "que no sabía dónde estaba su hija" o "que se fue a dormir a la casa de una amiga".

Tsuna decidió no mentir y puso la dirección del parque, no importaba si mentía, de todas formas Reborn la encontraría. Ese hitman parecía que le había puesto un localizador a su persona.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó Tsuna al sentir que alguien la empujaba hacia adelante.

Todos la miraban. Se encontraba en el área de baile, Jenny parecía muy divertida con esto ya que le arrebato la cámara a la castaña y comenzó a grabar en espera a que bailaran.

– ¡Yo quiero apostar por la chica! – grito un tipo al azar señalando a Tsunayuki.

– ¿Yo? – Tsuna se sentía confundida, no espero que alguien apostara por ella.

El dinero comenzó a fluir llamando la atención del oponente. El rival de Tsuna es un joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules, Jenny lo reconoció como uno de los antiguos integrantes del The MOB y no le extrañaba que el joven no reconociera a Tsuna había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez.

– _¿Por qué mi oponente debe ser Kira? – _pensó Tsuna con pesar, de todos los oponentes que pudo tener porque debía de ser un ex-amigo.

Kira, como se llamaba el peli-rojo, no reconoció a Tsuna y comenzó a bailar. Hacia algunos movimientos de saltos, pero pronto acelero el ritmo y cambio sus movimientos por unas series de vueltas, giros y volteretas ganándose el aplauso de todos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a burlarse de Tsuna.

La castaña sonrió y aplaudió un poco, mientras caminaba al centro. Reconocía que Kira había mejorado un poquitito desde que la última vez que se vieron, pero no era nada para que pudiera ganarle. No por nada era Tsuna conocida como la mejor bailarina callejera.

– ¡Demuéstrale lo que tienes! – grito Jenny quien seguía grabando todo.

Tsuna realizo un movimiento de mano sencillo, ni siquiera parecía una paso. Pero luego su otro brazo se unió a una velocidad increíble y luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. El ritmo de la música la asalta como una fiebre y solo se movía sin pensar, era como si nunca se detendría.

* * *

Cerca del parque donde se realiza la competencia, los guardianes Vongola y Reborn buscaban a Tsuna. Gokudera y Yamamoto casi tuvieron un ataque al enterarse que su jefa no se encontraba en casa. Al ir a la escuela, descubrieron que ella no apareció así que se saltaron las clases y fueron en su búsqueda.

Mukuro dio la idea de solamente llamarla para saber dónde se encontraba, pero Tsuna no contestaba el celular así que Reborn envió un mensaje del celular de Yamamoto, fue una suerte que la Sawada haya respondido el mensaje y dar su ubicación.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Lambo al ver a muchas personas reunidas en el parque.

– Parece una competencia – contesto Chrome intentado mirar, todas las personas le tapaban la visual.

Hibari y Reborn se abrieron paso fácilmente entre las personas. Chrome y Mukuro tampoco tuvieron problema para pasar entre todos al usar unas ilusiones. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo y Ryohei que a duras penas llegaron.

En medio de toda la multitud se encontraban dos personas bailando. Los guardianes no conocían al joven peli-rojo, pero de la chica era otra cosa, sentían que de algo la conocían pero no les llegaba a la memoria y con todo esos movimientos, saltos y giros no dejaban que vieran su cara. No fue sino hasta que vieron el tatuaje naranja de la chica que descubrieron quien era, no había otra persona en el mundo que llevara el mismo tatuaje que Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna le gano a Kira con mucho estilo y ritmo. Para el público, el peli-rojo no tuvo oportunidad contra el talento de la chica castaña.

Jenny se puso a festejar con Tsunayuki su victoria, hasta que Kira descubrió que su oponente era la antigua líder de los The MOB. Allí se creó un problema ya que se lo informo a Ace, el eterno rival de Tsuna.

– Tranquila, rubia, solo quiero hablar con mi buena amiga – dijo Kira al ver que Jenny se ponía en posición defensiva frente a Tsuna.

– Atrás, Kira, o te romperé las piernas – amenazo Jenny.

– Cálmate, Jennifer, sana competencia – Tsuna y Jenny se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Ace, un joven de 19 años, cabello negro y ojos azules.

– Ace ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Jenny mientras veía con recelo a los acompañantes del peli-negro.

– A mí también me da gusto verte – dijo Ace con sarcasmo.

– Llévate a tu equipo y déjanos tranquilas – pidió Tsuna al no querer comenzar una pelea.

– Vamos, solo queremos hablar contigo – Ace se acercó a Tsunayuki pero un moreno con espada se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Yamamoto! – Tsunayuki miro sorprendida a su amigo que apareció prácticamente de la nada.

– ¿Qué es todo esto, Dame-Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn acercándose a la castaña, los guardianes también lo acompañaban.

– Así que estos son tus amigos…– Kira miro a los chicos y Reborn como si fueran basura – Que patético y por esto nos dejaste. No son más que basura –

– Y pensar que nos dejaste por esto, pero que patético – dijo Ace.

– ¡Suficiente! – Grito Tsuna molesta – ¡No hables así de ellos! Más te vale respetar a mi Famiglia –

Tsuna empujo a Ace provocando que una pelea se desate, las personas a su alrededor se unieron al ser golpeados por alguien. Una fuerte batalla se desato y la castaña decidió usarla como ventaja para una huida rápida, tomo la mano de Jenny y salieron corriendo.

* * *

Las dos chicas llegaron hasta un callejón sucio. Reborn y los guardianes las siguieron al no querer verse involucrado con la policía que termino llegando a la pelea.

– Dame-Tsuna tienes muchas cosas que explicar – dijo Reborn.

Tsuna supo que ya no le quedaba de otra que contarles a todos…

* * *

YEAH!

Termine otro capi de Step Up, espero que les haya gustado. Sigo esperando que me dejen más comentarios y sigan diciendo a quien quieren en el The MOB.

**Aura y Silvii**

**Fuera**

**PAZ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La historia de Tsuna. Una jefa nunca renuncia a sus pasiones.**

Los guardianes Vongola fulminaron con la mirada a la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules que se encontraba frente suyo. Kidou "Jenny" Jennifer ni tuvo la decencia de aparentar estar avergonzada mientras esperaban sentados en silencio a sus padres, unos asientos al fondo de la pared de la comisaria. Debido a su edad, y a que dos eran mujeres, no los había metido a una celda… Ni siquiera los esposaron, pero ahí estaban, esperando a sus padres y todo por culpa de esa rubia grosera.

Todo había comenzado cuando los chicos y Reborn emboscaron a Tsuna y Jenny en un callejón. El cielo Vongola estaba por contarles todo, cuando la rubia insulto a Gokudera, provocando que el peli-plata se enojara y que Yamamoto intentara tranquilizarlo. Pero esto solo hizo que un escándalo se desatara, la policía no tardó en encontrarlos y Jenny comenzó a provocar a Gokudera, para que Tsunayuki pudiera escapar. Reborn desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que la Vongola-Hime. La policía termino llegando y los arresto por alteración a la paz. De hecho, los guardianes estaban bastante impresionados de que no lo hubiesen metido a una celda, se entendía de Chrome y Jenny porque eran mujeres, pero a ellos no le salvaba el culo de una, simplemente Jenny los había pasado el brazo alrededor del cuello de Mukuro y Ryohei, como si fuesen los mejores amigos, cuando entraron a la patrulla, y los policías los habían dejado en paz junto a la chica que mascaba goma tranquilamente.

– Esto le dará problemas a Hime-sama… ¡Y todo será tu culpa! – grito Gokudera mirando con ganas asesina a la rubia que le ignoraba.

– Deja de arma escandalo – Jenny hizo reventar un globo de goma – Tsuna-sama estará bien, así que tranquilízate –

Gokudera gruño y se levantó con intenciones de darle una golpiza a la rubia, cuando el comisario se acercó a ellos. Todos tragaron saliva, pero Jenny solo sonrió.

– Hola, Poli – saludo con total falta de respeto.

– Kidou Jenny, otra vez metida en problemas. Tsunayuki ya ha llamado, puedes irte y tus amigos también – informo el comisario.

No era secreto para nadie de la estación de policías que Sawada Tsunayuki tenía historia allí. Hace tiempo, cuando Jason aún vivía, Tsuna era una chica que solía ayudar a los policías, era una gran detective y podía acabar casos en tiempo records así que fue amada por los empleados del lugar. Pero cuando el amable anciano murió, Tsunayuki se distancio de todos, pero nadie sabía que lo hizo para alejarlos de la mafia.

– Jennifer – una policía de largo cabello morado y ojos ámbar detiene a la rubia – ¿Podrías mandarle esto a Tsunayuki-hime-sama? –

La rubia mira el regalo envuelto – Claro. También les mandare los saludos de todos. Jaa ne, polis –

Los guardianes solo siguieron a la rubia. Sea donde sea que Jenny se dirija, allí debería de estar Tsuna.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, Jenny llego a la casa Sawada, donde fue recibida por un muy alegre Nana quien amablemente les dijo que Tsuna se encontraba en su habitación discutiendo con Reborn.

– Tsuna-sama, hemos llegado – Jenny abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Sawada menor. Era completamente diferente a como se comportaba en la comisaria, mientras que con otros era grosera, con Tsuna se comportaba de manera respetuosa.

La castaña detuvo la discusión que tenía con su tutor para sonreírle a la rubia y sus guardianes – Jenny, me alegra que hayas llegado –

– Tome, esto se lo envía la poli – le entrego el regalo envuelto. Tsuna solo sonrió y agradeció, sin importarle el hecho de que Jennifer no le había dicho el nombre.

– Dame-Tsuna deja de hablar con ella – Reborn golpeo a la castaña en la cabeza con un martillo – Comienza a explicarte. ¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió en el parque? –

– ¿El parque? – Repitió intentado recordar – Ahh. Eso. Fue una competencia. Una competencia de baile callejero –

– ¿Baile callejero? – pregunto Chrome.

– Hai. Les contare…– comenzó – Hace tiempo, cuando era una niña de cinco años, Okaa-san me llevo a un concurso callejero, veía a las personas bailar y es como si fueran de otro planeta, no podía dejar de verlos. El concurso comenzó como algo local, pero se corrió la voz, cada vez más gente de diferentes pases venían a competir en algo que termino llamándose **World Jam**, tenía tan solo cinco años cuando vi la creación del concurso callejero más grande– sonrió al recordar esos momentos – Un año después conocí a un amable anciano llamado Jason, él fue quien me enseño sobre el baile –

– A los siete ya pude entrar a las competencias, comencé a ganar el respeto de todos como la mejor bailarina y el baile se convirtió en mi pasión, en una forma de vida para mí. Jason poseía un viejo almacén, lo convertí en una casa y la llamamos **The MOB**. Poco tiempo después conocí a Jenny, al principio la vi como una niña de diez años que busca un lugar para quedarse. Yo fui quien cuido de ella y pasábamos todo el tiempo en el almacén, practicando en nuestros pasos. Todo iba bien, pero cambio cuando tuve nueve años, Jason murió…– lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – Y me dejo el almacén como herencia, desde entonces me hice cargo de todo. Los bailarines nómadas comenzaron a llegar, nos convertimos en una familia. Vivíamos juntos, entrenábamos juntos y competíamos juntos. Un par de meses después conocimos a Ace, el primo de Jenny, pensábamos que se unió para estar cerca de ella, pero termino traicionándonos. Ace se llevó a todos y creo la "Casa de los Samuráis", tenía doce años cuando supe lo que fue la traición. Solo quedamos Jenny y yo, tuvimos el apoyo de unos amigos, ellos no eran miembros oficiales de los **The MOB** pero seguían siendo de la familia. Un año después, a los trece, Reborn llego a Namimori para convertirme en la Jefa de Vongola, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que dejar a Jenny y los demás, no podía dejar que ellos se vieran involucrados en la mafia. Me aleje de todos y todo, una persona como yo no podría estar en el baile callejero –

Allí todos entendieron, siempre se dieron cuenta como Tsuna miraba con ojos nostálgicos a las personas bailar. Pero nunca imaginaron que eso tendría una historia así.

– Boss…– Chrome abrazo a la castaña que se echó a llorar. Jenny siguió su ejemplo y también le dio un abrazo.

– Dame-Tsuna, eres una tonta – dice Reborn – Una jefa Vongola nunca renuncia a sus pasiones –

La castaña paro de llorar y miro a Reborn con sus ojos rojos por el llanto – ¿Eh? Eso quiere decir que…–

– Tendrás mucho que entrenar. Y deberás de enseñarles a tus guardianes el baile. Entraremos a eso que llamas **World Jam **–

– Reborn…– abrazo a su tutor feliz por eso. No solo la dejaba seguir con el baile, sino que también entraría a la competencia, pero…

¿Estará bien entrar a la competencia con sus guardianes? Solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo.

* * *

**He aquí, el capi de hoy. El siguiente veremos quienes serán los artistas, bailarines, coreógrafos, DJ, etc. etc.**

**Aún sigo aceptado las sugerencias para que entren en alguna categoría. Pero los que ya no están disponibles son:**

*** Kozato Enma - Bailarín.**

*** Hibari Kyouya - Bailarín.**

*** Dino - Dj.**

*** Yamamoto Takeshi - Dj.**

*** Gokudera Hayato - Artista.**

*** Reborn - Coreógrafo.**

**Sigan mandando sus sugerencias, aun necesito mucho más miembros.**

**Aura y Silvii.**

**Fuera.**

**PAZ!**


End file.
